Various means have been used as a support in dressing game birds such as pheasants, grouse, partridge, ducks, chickens as well as game animals such as rabbits and squirrels. It may also be used to hold fur bearing animals while removing their skin. Such animals might be mink or muskrat.
Most of these devices are makeshift devices such as clamps or the like for securing the game bird or animal against a flat surface while it is being dressed. The present device comprises a reusable apparatus which is adjustable so that it may be used for birds and animals of various sizes. In the past, the devices are not usually similarly adjustable, and are usually designed for birds or animals of a particular type and generally similar size.